


Wings of Comfort

by Mother_dearest



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, TommyInnit Has Wings, Winfic, tommy gets wings, tommy has wings like his dad, winged tommy, wingfic Tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_dearest/pseuds/Mother_dearest
Summary: Tommy has had a hard time in exile and now the wings he’s always wanted have come in. He would have been happy, if he wasn’t all alone and it didn’t hurt like hell.ORTommy gets the wings he’s always wanted. Also ghostbur is there too idk.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Wings of Comfort

Pain.

That was what Tommy woke up too in his tent.

There was a hot burning pain in his shoulder blades and he could barely move.

Tommy tried to sit up and cursed at the jolt of pain it sent down his spine. He grimaced but still got himself up. He was Tommyinnit! He could handle a little pain.

He had no idea what was going on, only that he had an urge to find somewhere warm, enclosed, safe. 

So that’s what he did. He stumbled down to the little shelter ghostbur had built and almost stumbled into the door. 

He was exhausted and the increasing pain in his back was not helping, but he still walked into the quaint house and looked through the surrounding chests looking for blankets to surround himself in. 

After finding a dozen or so he threw them together, it was like an instinct. He did not question it though, that was not the only weird thing he had experienced that morning. He wanted to nestle into the cocoon of blankets he had managed to dig out of the chests.

Well, that was what he did, slipping in and out of consciousness. Honestly he was confused at why he was so tired, he had just woken up moments before. But then again, whatever was happening to him could have been the cause. No- it WAS most definitely the cause. 

—————————————————————————-

When ghostbur went to visit Tommy that morning, he did not expect to find his little brother huddled up in a nest of blankets. He didn’t know what he expected but it most definitely was not this. 

But ghostbur had a sinking suspicion in his gut as he saw the way his brother looked, dark bags under his eyes, Completely passed out in a nest of blankets. He thought to himself of when he grew them, his wings of course. Techno and Phil had them, so did Wilbur, he hadn’t realized that his fathers.... Phil’s genes were so dominating. 

The whole family had wings. They thought that it had passed Tommy up when he still hadn’t grown them even thought he was two years older than the age you got your hybrid traits. 

Tommy was the human in the family, they had assumed. It was the most logical explanation. It had never crossed Wilbur’s mind that his little brother was just a late bloomer. 

But here he was, with the telltale signs of a manifestation coming up soon. Ghostbur remembered his barely. It was painful, he thinks. So Tommy was definitely gonna have a long night. 

In the back of his mind ghostbur ignored his feeling of resignation that Tommy had to go through such a thing alone, but at least he was here to try and help him through the worst of it.

——————————————————————————

Tommy woke to the feeling of ice against his shoulder. He jumped up but doubling over just as quickly as his back hurt more than it ever had. 

He looked up seeing the ice he felt was just his dead brother. Looking at him in concern, but... there was something else in there too. What- what could it be other than pity he told himself. Dream had said it clear enough, “Tommy, I’m your only friend” he had said, the words burned into Tommy’s mind by now.

Dream... oh sh- DREAM! Where was he?? He jumped up, ignoring ghostbur’s warnings to stay down. He wished he had as his knees buckled and he hugged himself tightly. He had never felt anything this... bad? No- aganozing. He had never felt anything so agonizing before.

He vaguely heard ghostbur telling him to lay down again but on his stomach and he did so, wincing in pain. He felt his shirt being lifted up and ghostbur sighed. 

What was that about? 

Ghostbur turned him around so that they were face to face and Tommy looked at his eyes again. There was worry and- was that- anger? 

“Tommy your getting your wings.” Ghostbur said rather bluntly. Tommy was too tired to react. He could only go “hmm” to show gosh the he had heard. “That song of a- he should be here....” Tommy heard ghostbur mumble under his breath, face darkening with anger. 

Tommy suddenly understood why he was so angry. Tommy was getting his wings, like techno and Phil a and Wilbur. But- the only one here was wil- no... ghostbur. 

Tommy let out a huff of exasperation and frustration. Wilbur and techno both had him and Phil a surrounding them hen they grew their wings. They had the comfort of family... 

Tommy last thought before he fell asleep again was how much he wished he had his family, no matter how much he hated them and they hated him...

Tommy woke to more pain. But it was so much worse. If the pain he felt before was agonizing this was so much more. He was terrified. He had known that it would hurt but he didn’t realize how much it would. 

Ghostbur was by his side almost immediately. Whispering comforting reassurances into his ear as he put a rag to his back where blood was trickling down. 

Tommy barely registered ghostbur wrapping up his back as he hissed in pain. Ghostbur sighed. 

“Tommy I know that, I- I know that you hate them but I need to call techno and Phil”

His voice wobbled. Tommy knew that Philza would know more than Wilbur. He knew it, but still had hoped. 

WilburSoot whispered to you: Phil we need you, come to logstedshire quick,

———————————————————————————

Philza hadn’t wanted to so much. But he knew the urgency in his so- in Wilbur’s message. So he rushed over to the area Tommy had been exiled to. 

His feeling of dread worsened as he looked at the spot his so- Tommy lay. Wings sprouted out of his back. *of course once he was alone Tommy found a way to surprise me again* he thought with a sigh. 

Tommy was in pretty bad shape. He was pale and obviously dehydrated. It was usual for a new wing hybrid to feel bad after growing their wings, but Tommy was doing badly, worse than how a usual wing hybrid would look. 

Philza wondered how bad exile was. Because from Tommy’s looks, it was... bad.

Philza was panicked but kept himself still. He walked over to where ghostbur was uselessly trying to get Tommy to drink some water, but Tommy refused to even look at him. 

Philza knew it was going to be a long night.

———————————————————————————

Ah, there was the telltale sound of knocking. He knew this one, Philza. Technoblade wondered what business Philza had here at this time but he had no issue with opening to door and welcoming inside.

Technoblade didn’t really expect anything weird, well, no that was a lie. Technoblade always knew that when your fath-, Philza was knocking at the door of your house at almost 12 PM at night that it wasn’t anything normal. Technoblade however, did not expect what he saw when he opened his door. Not at all. 

“So he was just a late bloomer huh?” Technoblade let out a stressed chuckle from where he sat, watching his fath.... Philza take care of Tommy’s wings. 

“I guess so” Philza responded sounding nonchalant. How is he so calm about this?

Techno had immediately let them in his house when he say Tommy with huge, crimson wings, out at his sides. The least of what he expected to see was this.

What had happened to his little brother- Tommy, in exile? He was so thin and there were cuts all over his body. He looked as if he had been through another war explosion.

Tommy just sat there, just groggily looking at him. His blue eyes dulled to the point they looked gray. What had happened to the little boy who had begged for him to fly him around, or had practically lit up with excitement when he was allowed to watch Technoblade train?

Whoever had done this to Tommy, his little brother, (yes he cares, but will he ever admit it? No.) will pay with their life. 

———————————————————————————

At first, Tommy hated it, he hated ever second of it. But I guess over the months he realized that dream was a manipulative little bi- TOMMY I TOLD YOU TO STOP SWEARING. Uh, Dream was a manipulative idiot, and that he was a liar in what he said to Tommy, yeah...

Tommy had healed months ago, he had. But if he held a comforting gesture (a hug, Tommy) for longer than he needed to? Well, no one ever said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic ever and it’s wing Tommy! I would have done hermit Tommy but I don’t know the hermits well enough for that so here’s a family fluff of Tommy growing his wings. Uh- yeah- I don’t think I captured any of their personality’s that well but I’m a little proud of it so that’s a good thing, to me at least. This turned out being longer than I though it would be. Thank you <3


End file.
